Intentando
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: No tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo, pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo. -¡Mina-chan! Quédate quieto, no sé que hago, pero quedate quieto-.


**Serie:** Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Intentando**

**.**

_¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?_

**.**

Tragó saliva mientras caminaba a gatas sobre la cama, el rubor en su rostro era demasiado notorio en aquel momento para si quiera mirar a la cara al chico que estaba debajo de ella, con una expresión de desconcierto y de interés a la vez.

-Kushina… Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después ¿no?- preguntó, preocupándose un poco al notar el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda femenina cuando sus dedos rozaron su brazo derecho.

Su preocupación era suficiente como para evitarle disfrutar el tenerla sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No'ttebane!- infló sus mejillas. –Yo quiero que sea ahora, te **prometí** que sería tu regalo de cumpleaños Mina-chan- alegó, aun mirándole.

El no pudo más que sentarse, tomando su carita con las manos.

-No es necesario que te obligues a esto, está bien podemos esperar. – sonrió, tratando de darle confianza, tenía que admitir que ver a Kushina sonrojada al punto de no poderle mirar el rostro le enternecía hasta cierto punto. –Es mejor que ocurra cuando **_sepamos_**qué estamos haciendo**.-**

El hecho de que ella lo empujara a acostarse nuevamente en la cama y se sentara a ahorcajadas sobre su regazo fue suficiente como para alterarlo quedamente. -¡No me importa no saber cómo se supone que se hace esto'ttebane! ¡Lo vamos a hacer! –

Y aquello orden vino acompañada de sus pequeñas manos quitándole la camisa en un solo movimiento, casi intentando convencerlo – y convencerse- de no arrepentirse.

No es que no deseara hacer eso con Minato, lo amaba, obviamente.

Y para qué negarlo, tenía hormonas, ambos con 15 años. ¡Mikoto y Hana ya lo habían hecho con sus respectivos tranquilamente!

-No importa que no sepa que haga, solo quédate quieto Mina-chan- murmuró, aún demasiado roja para mirarlo, solo acercando sus labios al cuello de él para besarle con cariño, mínimo eso sabía que hacían las parejas. ¿Era un avance no?

El rubio solamente suspiró, dejándola hacer, acariciando su espalda con cariño, suspirando **_un poco más _**al sentir la mordida en su cuello.

Cuando ella empezó a sacar su vena curiosa acariciándole, él terminó intentando dejarse llevar, tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, por lo menos, podía sacar solamente su instinto para ayudarse.

Entre cariño y cariño terminaron en ropa interior.

Entre cariño y cariño fue como terminaron cayendo de la cama.

Entre cariño y cariño se detuvieron súbitamente de lo que hacían.

Kushina chilló al tiempo que pataleaba, insultando a la mitad del universo e incluso dándole un golpe en la cabeza en la frente a su acompañante, bajándole toda la excitación en el momento.

Fue allí cuando Minato entendió una cosa.

Si bien Kushina podía ser energética, valiente, aventurera, extremadamente curiosa y hasta poco femenina en muchas cosas, en la intimidad, era solamente una pequeña niña inocente.

No creyó que solo por eso la amaría más.

Pero así fue –aun con la pila de golpes que le estaba mandando en su estado de vergüenza, que incluso incrementó cuando se percató de que estaba solo en ropa interior frente a él realmente-

Sabiendo que aquello no tenía caso a esas alturas, no pudo más que rendirse y recostarse en el suelo, dejándola librarse de su pena a su manera, con golpes por todos lados.

¿Quién decía que aquello debían apurarlo?

Bueno, él no tenía conocimiento de reglas o algo al respecto.

Después podrían volver a intentarlo.

Cuando Kushina ya no fuera un **tomate maduro.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que está algo random, se me ocurrio viendo la imagen que está en el mismo fic. Pienso que sea meramente un One-shot, pero si les interesa, puedo hacerlo Two -con el desenlace ya leemon y demas- o algo por el estilo, incluso mini historias mas largas de como lo intentan hasta que alfin resulte xD

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
